This is Life
by BlaiseLynn
Summary: A new coven moves to forks. Wolves get protective, the Volturi drop by, and a new imprint! R&R plz!
1. Joking Around

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fic...so don't hate me if it sucks!! Flames will be used to toast marshmellows, and i'll continue to write if i get reviews. Ideas are welcomed too..this story will be written in mainy Destiny's POV, but sometimes another of the characters. ****Reviews are better than shirtless Taylor Lautner!!**

Chapter One

(Destiny's POV)

Crouched low in the forest I could see my prey standing in the open meadow. Quietly reajusting myself I watched as the boy strode forward, a mere yard away from me. Having not seen me yet he has no idea I'm about to attack. With one final deep breath I pounce and knock us both to the forest floor.

"Dez, what the hell are you doing? Get off me or so help me I will shred your new outfit for school tomorrow!" I can't help but choke up a paniced laugh, "Shawn Lee Keith, you wouldn't dare touch my new wardrobe or me and Zoey both will tear _you_ to shreds and burn the peices. I'm dead serious boy, you know I wouldn't joke about something as important as my clothes." I watched in amusment as Shawn's face paled even more than it already was and his eyes got wide, just the threat of me and my 'sister' being angry with him nearly scared him to death, but we both knew it'd be a pretty fair fight anyway. Laughing like a maniac I got off the ground and held out my hand to him, "Come one Shawn, Zoey's going to be angry enough as it is that we were hunting in our new clothes, she'll throw a fit. Better not give her anymore reason to be angry, lets go back to the new apartment." As he grabbed my hand and I easily pulled him to his feet, we started running back to the edge of the woods where my baby was parked.

"Dez, I still don't get how we can afford this car, It's not like any of us have had jobs in the past 40 or 50 years," Shawn sounded unsure as he gently pulled open the door of my new 2009 Silver Nissan GT-R.

"Shawn, I've told you this many times before. I am the oldest in our group, there fore, I have had one hundred and forty seven years for money to build up. Weather that money be from when I was human or now that I'm a vampire and was a vetrenarian for 20 years spread out, or maybe even from when I was a lawyer, hell, most of it's probably from when I was a doctor for 15 years. The point is, we all together have more money than you can possible imagine, now little brother-" Here I just had to smirk at him, it was a point we'd argued many times before, he was eighteen but was only born in 1900, whereas I was seventeen and born in 1863, "Stop whining, get in the car, and lets go home!" I loved to torture him with the fact that I was actually older, but he was like a big brother to me and Zoey, we always treated him as if he were the older one. As I sat down in the new black leather seats of my beautiful car and turned the key, my music started to play and the comforting sound of piano music filled me and Shawn as I breathed in the new car smell. Hearing my music in this car just made it all so much more real than it had been the night before when we'd bought the car. We were going to try to settle down here in this small town of Forks, Washington, try to seem normal, live in an apartment and go to school. Zoey and I would be Juniors and Shawn would be a senior. Zoey had tried to argue that she did not want Shawn alone in his classes because he hadn't completely perfected his control around humans, to which me and Shawn both retaliated that she was only seventy-seven, she'd been born in just 1932, and only changed in 1949. That instantly quieted her, but we all knew she had darn near perfect control, which was only rivaled with my own.

Turning onto the slightly busy road that led to the apartment complex my 'siblings' and I would be living in hauled my attention back to reality as I slowed and watch the needle of the speedometer sink down to a hundred and five.

As we pulled up to the apartment complex, slowly might I add, Shawn looked up at the sky through the darkly tinted windows. "Typical clouds, grey sky with cold drizzle. It's perfect." Shawn muttered to himself as he opened his door and I shut off the car. Grabbing my purse and keys, I locked up the car before closing my door and following Shawn up the sidewalk into the building. I walked straight over to the elevator and pressed the little button which lit up as soon as I touched it. The doors opened to reveal a completely empty elevator. As me and Shawn stepped on, an old lady with a rather large bag shuffled her way into the small space with us. I immediatly looked at Shawn to see his body go rigid, we'd only had a small hunt, a deer or two, he was obviously still thirsty. Acting upon instint, I gently but firmly shoved Shawn over to the corner of the elevator farthest away from the women and stepped closer to her myself. "Here, let me help you with that, it must be heavy. I'm Destiny, and that's my brother Shawn." I made sure to act as if that was the reason I'd moved Shawn, and I made my voice as kind as I could. "Oh, thank you child, that would be very nice of you. I'm on the third floor, do you think you could help me take it up there?" The women said in a raspy old-lady like voice. Well, at least that was convenient, we were on the forth floor, the very top. By now the bell had made a little _ding _and the doors were sliding open to reveal the third floor. "Shawn, go up to our room and tell Zoey I'll be up in a minute-" At this point I was facing and speaking to Shawn with a kind voice, but my face and mind was screaming at him to get himself together. "Here, I'll take your bag, just lead me to your room and I'll be on my way." With that, Shawn left and went toward the stairs, and the woman started walking to a door a few strides away from where we were standing. I bent to grab the suitcase and as I stood back up, I walked to the door the old women had unlocked. As I walked through the door I noticed the disgusting old people smell and I quickly dropped the suitcase on the couch the old lady gestured to. "Thank you darling, you really helped an old women out." The women said in the same raspy tone as before. I modestly waved away her thanks and strode out the door and over to the stairs.

I carefully looked around and, after seeing no one in sight, I ran up the stairs and down the hall to the door of my in mere seconds. Taking out my key card, I slid it through the door and it unlocked, turning the handle and pushing open the door I found that as soon as I opened the door I was flung inside the dark room, although I could see perfectly fine without the light it was still weird, and pushed to the floor and rolled onto my back. The next thing I knew a short something was pinning me to the ground and the lights were flipped on. I looked over to the lightswitch by the door first to see Shawn standing there with a very grim expression on. I then looked up into the face of my captor and felt rather than seen the short black hair tickle the side of my face as I looked into the golden eyes of another very grim and serious expression. Zoey looked as if she was about to commit murder and deeply regretted it. "Destiny, I'm sorry, but this has to be done. I told you not to wear your new clothes yet, but you didn't listen. I told you if you even touched them, you'd face the consiquences. Again, you didn't listen. So what did you do? You wore them on a hunting trip AND got a bit of mud on the new shirt. Do you know what kind of crime that is?" Zoey looked like a crazed lunatic and I couldn't help but laugh. We all started laughing as Zoey rolled off me and stood up. "Zo, honestly, you almost had me going for a minute, but then again, you do that all the time, and it's still funny!" By now, we were all rolling on the living room floor, and I'm sure, if we'd been human, there would have been tears streaming down our cheeks. "Okay, Okay, girls calm down, we need to start setting up the apartment and our rooms. Now Zowhats the story?"

We all sobered up by the time Shawn had asked Zoey what the story was. "The story is that our parents were killed in a car accident while on vacation in Mexico. Since you are a legal adult, you have taken custody of us and we live together in this here apartment. None of us work, our parents were rich and before they died they left us with a very big sum of money, which isn't technically a lie, we do have alot of money, because they were both doctors. We are all actual siblings. Is that all? Did I leave anything out?" She looked confident and somehow triumphant, about what, who knows. "Yeah, thats it. The whole story. Although we don't tell anyone but the office and people in charge. Remember, don't get attached to anyone, and we keep to ourselfs. Oh, and don't forget our last names are Keith." Shawn said as Zoey and I started unpacking all the brand new stuff we had bought for the apartment.

Within half and hour, the whole apartment, minus each of our respective rooms, was unpacked and looked quite homey. "Zo, Shawn, I'm gonna go sort out my room. You should do the same." I told them as I walked to the very last door in the three bedroom apartment. I opened the door to reveal a gorgeously deep plum painted room. I looked around in awe. This room had been plain white when I had first seen in mere hours ago, and it still smelled of fresh paint. "Zoey." I merely whispered her name, but she heard me, what with our devine vampire hearing. Zoey came dancing up to me and beamed at my awed expression. "I knew you'd love it. You've always been one for the deep and rich colors. What are you waiting for? Go on in! Decorate your room, set everything up. Don't worry the paint's dry, I made sure to buy the super fast drying paint." With that, Zoey shoved me in my room and shut the door behind me. I quickly ran to the very large box that held my couch and, sure enough, it matched perfectly with my walls.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, using vampire quick speed, my room was complete. I looked around at the comfortable couch with the plush fur pillows, the desk with all my art supplies on it, the super fast laptop that I had sitting on the coffee table in from of the couch, the picture I painted of the forest handing on the wall, and last, but definetly not least, the small walk in closet that held so many clothes and accessories that even Zoey would be happy for a week. Then all the smaller things I had sitting around, the book shelf next to the door filled with books and my phone plugged into the charger with my black digital camera the small table next to the couch. It all looked perfect.

Walking out of my room, I headed to the room next to mine, instead of going right in, I sent my thoughts to Shawn, _Is it okay if I come in? I'm finished with my room and I don't think Zoey is yet, I could help you finish if your not either._ I didn't bother telling him it was me, I was the only vampire we'd ever met that could project her thoughts. I waited for Shawn's reply. _Of course you can, you don't ever have to ask to come in Dez, it's fine. Yeah, I'm pretty much fnished, you don't have to help. _I was also the only vampire we'd ever met that could read the thoughts of those around her. If I were to focus on a certain person, I could read their thoughts, or send them mine. The only other vampire we knew of that could read thoughts was Aro, and he had to physically touch someone. So, when I heard Shawn's answer in my head I turned the door handle and walked in. I looked around, fasinated at how his room looked nearly exactly like mine, but boyish and the walls where a deep green. He was sitting on his couch looking through was I realized was a photo album. It was the photo album me and Zoey had decided to him him last year, it was filled with random pictures of each of us. He was looking at the picture of all three of us on a canoe in the middle of the Amazon River. It was cloudy and dark out but that's what our camerea's were for. Shawn was leaning over the side of the boat, his short, shaggy black hair dripping wet, and had water cupped in his hands that he was about to fling at Zoey, who's short black hair was already sopping wet and sticking to her face and shoulders. Both of them were laughing and having a great time while I was behind both of them, unoticed with a big bucket of water about to dump it on them both. My long, straight black hair was soaking wet and clung to my lower back and my bangs did the same to my smiling, beaming face. "That was a fun day, I just can't wait to see all the fun moments we'll catch on camera here. Just remember, keep your camera with you at all times." I reminded Shawn, and he looked up at me and gave me his most toothy smile, exposing all his pearly whites. "Dez, let's go check on Zo, maybe she needs our help, usually she would have come in here by now, I know she's heard us in here."

With that, we both stood up and walked across the hall to Zoey's bedroom door. The door was firmly shut so I sent my thoughts to Zoey, _Zo are you okay? Need some help finishing up? It's been nearly half an hour since you started. Me and Shawn can help you if you want. Can we come in? _When i finished sending my thoughts to Zoey, I turned to Shawn and whispered, "One minute, let me get a reply." _Wait, don't even touch the door handle yet! I want it to be a super suprise. You can't see my room yet. When I'm finished I'll call you with my thoughts, just keep an open head so you can hear me when I am finished. _And then there was complete silence within my mind. "Okay, she says to come back later, and then we'll get to see what her room looks like. Let's go finish looking at the pictures." I told Shawn, and we walked back to his room and sat on the couch, picture album on our laps.

Nearly another twently minutes later, as me and Shawn where finishing up the picture album, I heard it. _Come on Destiny, bring Shawn. You guys can see my room now!_ So we stood up and walked back to Zoey's bedroom door, which was still firmly shut. I reached out and turned the handle. Pushing open the door I saw Zoey standing on a swing, yes a swing hanging from her ceiling. All the walls where a sky blue and the floor was covered in a pretty light green plush carpet. There was a very big, very soft looking couch the color of freshly mowed grass sitting in the center of the room but pushed against the wall.

"Shawn, I would like your help. You have the coolest gift and I was wondering if you could make grass grow on my floor, like big soft plush meadow grass. And use your talent so it doesn't die? That would be the best present in the whole world! Well, that and make a tree grow over there in the corner. Like a pretty birch tree! And make is so that one doesn't die either, and let the branches hang out over the couch, that would be so pretty. Please?" By time Zoey was finished she was practically on here knees with her hands held together begging Shawn. "Fine. But only because I love you. You owe me big time." As Shawn was talking he had flicked his wrist and pointed at the corner of the room near the couch where a birch tree immediatly began growing up out of the carpet. He then did the same while pointing at the floor and all over the green carpet knee high, soft lush green grass started to spring up. He then did the same but pointed toward the chains that hung the swing from the ceiling and vines entwined themselves in the chains and small pink flowers bloomed every few inches on the vine.

Zoey and I stared around in silence, then together we breathed, "Shawn, it's beautiful-" I stopped talking there but Zoey continued, "Thank you so much. Your right, I owe you big time."


	2. School Time

Chapter 2

(Zoey's POV)

After Shawn had finished with my room, we all went into the living room to waste another three hours before we could even consider getting ready for school. So I watched television. Shawn played with some vines and flowers. Destiny played her guitar. Then we all got bored, which lead to the wrestling. See, Destiny and Shawn are very competitive and into wrestling, whereas I only join out of boredom. See it all happened when Shawn made a vine wrap around Destiny's guitar. "Whats the matter Dez, you don't like my plants?" Shawn was always the one to tease when he got bored, we all know it's just a joke, but Destiny really is protective of her guitar. "Shawn, you know I don't like it when people mess with my guitar." Destiny was saying, rather calmly might I add, as she gently tore the plant away from her precious instrument. It would have ended there had Shawn not continued teasing Destiny by having more plants grow up and around her ankles and leg. That set her off. "Shawn Lee Keith, I am going to rip your hair out!" Destiny whispered and she launched herself at him, I tried to break them up. Big mistake. "Zoey, don't try to help him, help me, I'm practically your sister," Destiny's voice would have scared me, and Shawn, had she not been smiling and laughing her head off, which lead to all of us laughing and wrestling on the ground. "Careful, don't break any of the new appliances, and don't be to loud, I don't want to draw attention," Shawn was saying just loud enough for us to hear over our laughing and romping around on the floor.

Nearly ten minutes later, I'd pinned Shawn twice, Destiny had pinned me three times and Shawn twice, Shawn had pinned Destiny and me each four times, and I'd pinned Destiny once. It was a pretty fair fight, but that was only because Shawn hadn't used his gift, and I'm not so sure if Destiny had or hadn't though. We still had about three and a half hours until we could leave for school, and even if we left then, we'd for sure be the first people there. So we each went to our respective rooms. I think I may have heard Shawn say something about using his laptop, and Destiny going to do the same. I, for one, was going to pick out a perfect first day of school outfit and then I was going to pick out Zoey's and Shawn's outfits. They'd thank me later of course. With that in mind I opened my bedroom door and walked over to the nearly hidden closet door next to the birch tree. I took on step into my mini walk in closet and looked around. As I found the perfect outfit, a beautiful, deep red, silk halter top and a ragged, holey yet chic jean skirt, I grabbed some black ballet flats and a cute black rain coat, I headed over to Shawn's room.

After swiftly knocking twice and hearing Shawn's quiet, "Come in," I opened the door and walked straight to his closet, which was just a bit smaller than mine. "Uh, Zo, what are you doing?" Shawn timidly asked me, "I'm picking out your clothes, what does it look like I'm doing, Shawn?" I said as if he was a nine year old instead of a hundred and nine year old. "Shh, no talking. Let me concentrate, just go back to doing whatever it was you were doing before I came in. I'll leave your clothes on the couch when I'm finished," and with that I walked right into his closet. Picking out clothes for Shawn was much more simple than it would be picking out clothes for Destiny, for he had just plain t-shirts and jeans. I picked out a nice, long sleeved jade green button up shirt, with a white tank top for him to wear underneath, and some plain dark jeans. Walking out of the closet, clothes in hand, I said, "I'm sure I can trust you to pick out your own shoes, right?" while I tossed his clothes next to him on the couch. I didn't wait for his answer as I walked out of his room and straight into Destiny's.

I didn't even knock on Destiny's door, she probably already knew I was coming, so when I walked in I said, "I'm picking our your clothes, just be happy and thank me later. Go back to doing whatever it was you were doing, I'll be done in a little bit." She nodded at me as she went back to writing down notes on a sheet of paper, guitar in hand. Walking into Destiny's closet was like walking into heaven. She had the best taste in clothing and they all looked perfect on her, but she just needed me to show her how to pick out the proper clothes. So I stood in the center of the small closet and spun in a slow cirle, taking everything in. That's when I seen it, the outfit I knew I'd make her wear. I plucked the simple dark purple dress off it's hanger so I could have a better view of it. It was strapless and had a sweet heart neckline, with a purple ribbion that wrapped around just below the chest. When Destiny put it on, I knew the dress would just go a few inches below her hips, so I grabbed a pair of cute distressed skinny jeans to go with it. When I turned around to walk back out of the closet, I seen a pair of gorgeous gold rinestone t-strap heels and a pretty, round pendant with the worth _Love _engraved on it with a simple silver chain so that it was fall just above the neckline of the dress. I then remember that the dress was strapless, so I reached over and grabbed an adorable black, long sleeved mini jacket. I grabbed the shoes and pendant and pranced out of the closet. Tossing them on the couch and on my way out the door I heard, "Thanks Zo, it's beautiful. I love it." Smiling to myself I turned around and looked at Destiny as she held up the short dress, "No problem, I love to pick out your clothes!" And with that, I bounced out her door.

After we all took turns showering, and we were dressed we were sitting in Destiny's new car. Of course, she was driving and I was in the passenger seat with Shawn in the back with all our backpacks. It was a quiet ride to school with the piano music playing softly throught the car and all of us in our own little worlds. We were pulling up and everything seemed normal, until I looked at Destiny, she was all tense and alert. Then I felt her project her thoughts into my head, and I'm sure she was sending them to Shawn too, _Put up your sheild around us. Block our minds completely. No questions, just do it Zoey. _When I started to protest I heard her in my mind again, _Zoey, I said no questions. Just do it now. I'm the eldest in the group, listen to me._ Her voice was so sharp and so unlike her, I immediatly did as she asked. See, I can block anyone's mind that I choose to. It's really simple, I just have to focus on the person to put up the sheild and then I can completely lose focus, but it stays up until I focus on taking it down. My sheild can block any gift from any vampire, as long as it's a mental gift, if it's physically, I'm useless.

By then, Destiny had parked and turned off the car. We all opened our doors and stepped out in to cold drizzle. We were the first one's there, everything was absolutely desterted, so we headed towards the office. It was only a short walk, but we were very careful to walk at a human pace. Once inside the cramped office, we seen that the receptionist was a short, chubby women with bushy brown hair, whose name plate read Mrs. Preston. I stepped forward, hoping to use my cute girl-ish features to charm my way into getting our scheduals and be on our way quickly. "Hi, I'm Zoey, and this is my brother and sister, Shawn and Destiny. We just moved here." Batting my eyelashes, I used my sweetest and most innocent voice as the women looked up. "What are your last names dear?" Mrs. Preston asked me, "We're the Keiths ma'am. We'd like to pick up our sheduals. Destiny and I are juniors and Shawn is a senior this year." As I watched the plump women rifle through as stack of papers I thought about how we'd only be able to stay here for two years at the most, since this year Shawn would be 'graduating' then Zoey and I would be doing the same next year. "Here you are dears, and here's a map for each of you, I've highlighted the best routes to your classes. I hope you enjoy Forks, have a good day." Mrs. Preston's high pitched voice brought me out of my thoughts as Shawn, Destiny and I reached for our papers and retreated from the room, back outside in the light rain.


	3. The Others

Chapter 3

(Destiny's POV)

As we stepped back into the wetness outside, I smelled them again. There were other vampires here, maybe not at that moment, but there were at least six vampires for sure. Their scent was all over the place. Of course, Zoey and Shawn wouldn't have been able to smell it, they were still fairly young, whereas I'd had many years to become framiliar with the scent vampires left wherever they went. Then there was that horrible smell, it smelled like dirty, wet dog. It was absolutely horrid, which could only mean one thing. There were werewolfs around. I could only smell the one that had been around here, but there's never just one werewolf, there had to be others somewhere. Thinking about werewolfs reminded me of how much they hated vampires. This one had obviously been with the vampires that I could smell, so it must not mind them, but it would probably mind us. I had to have Zoey cover our sents, _Zo, cover our scents too. I think there are other vampires here. No, I don't think, I know. There's at least six of them, but I'm also getting another vague smell. There's also at least one werewolf. You need to cover our scent, hid everything you can. _I knew it was asking a bit much of her to hid our scents too, but I believed in her and I knew she could do it. I sent a simalar message to Shawn, then I heard both their replys in my mind as we were walking into the main school building. _Dez, if there's werewolfs here, we shouldn't be. _Of course, the ever so practical Shawn. _Destiny, the werewolf must not mind vampires too much, otherwise it would have gotten rid of the ones that are already here. _Zoey would be the one trying to make friends with the wolfs. I sent them both the same replys, _Both of you, leave it alone. Ignore both the werewolf and vampires if you see them. Do not talk to them unless it's absolutely don't know anything about any of them. Just drop it. I don't know if the vampire's have any gifts like we do, that'd why I asked you to sheild our minds, and I don't want any of them picking up on our scents if we can help it. Just get to class. We all need to._ While we had walked to the main building and put our stuff in the lockers we'd been assigned, the school had become populated and the warning bell had just rung. Shawn headed off to his first hour, as did Zoey and I.

I had only one class with Zoey and that was gym, the very last class of the day. So we parted ways, and I headed toward trig for first hour. As I walked in, the class was nearly empty, I headed up to the teacher and had him sign the paper that stated I'd come to class, and he then sent me to a desk in the center of the back row. While I sat there, the room slowly started to fill. Each and every one of the guys were mentally undressing me, so I quickly withdrew from their minds and went into the girls' minds. Every single one of them were thinking around the same thing, _She looks just like the Cullens. What are they, like extended family? _and some of the more shallow girls were thinking about how I'd just moved here and all the guys were staring already. Huh, the Cullens must be the other vampire coven I smelt. I'd have to look into that. But for now, I had to turn my attention back to the teacher as he started to drone about mathematics. I already knew this stuff and more, so I let my mind wander, literally. I randomly went through minds of students, most of them were focused on 'The New Students' but some were focused on their lesson. Those of the students that had seen us were either drooling over us, or thinking about how much we looked like the Cullens. The more I heard about the Cullens, the more curious I became. Then I came across a solid wall. Not a visible wall, but a solid wall blocking off eight minds. I couldn't get through it, and it flaired my curiousity even more. These must be the other vampires, and perhaps the wolf, or shape shifter as these ones were called. Did that mean they had a sheild as well? Apparently, but with Zoey, that would mean they could smell us or use any of their mental gifts on us, so I still felt rather safe. I wondered if I could project my thoughts passed the wall, just because I can't read their minds, doesn't mean I absolutely can't project to them. Well, here goes nothing, I'll pick a random on the eight that I can feel there, then try to project to them. As I picked one of the eight, I half hoped it worked and half hoped it didn't. _If you can hear me, take down your sheild, _I doubted even if they could hear me the would do it, but it was worth a shot anyway. I was startled when I felt a probing at the sheild that Zoey had over my mind, it shocked me to no end, but I knew they couldn't get past the sheild for it quickly withdrew. I followed it back to one of the blocked minds and I tried again to read what the vampire was thinking, but it was no use. So I tried to project to that mind, and it still didn't work. This was all starting to hurt my head, so I withdrew my thoughts and was startled to hear the bell ringing already.

The rest of my classes up until lunch passes mostly the same, the teacher droning on, me trying to break the sheild in those eight blocked minds, not having any luck and just making my head hurt all over again. Then it was time for lunch, for the humans at least. The bell rang and I searched through the minds of students to find Zoey and Shawn, as soon as I found them I rushed, at a human pace, towards them and caught up to them before they reached the lunch room. We walked up towards the line to buy the food that we wouldn't eat, just to keep up appearences. Once we each had a tray of food and had payed at the register, we went to the back corner of the very large room and sat our trays down around the circular table and took our seats. Just staring off into space, I sent my thoughts to Shawn and Zoey at the same time, _Guys, they have a sheild to, there are eight of them total and I can't project to them or get a read. Zo, take the sheild off our scent. _With that, I could immediatly smell Shawn and Zoey sitting beside me, and as I kept and open mind, I could hear everyone thinking to themselfs, _They're sitting at the Cullen table, who do they think they are? _So, apparently we were at their table. We'd just have to wait and see what would happen. _Zo, Shawn, don't look up from what your doing, here they come, this is their table, but don't move. Just go along with me. _I firmly projected to Shawn and Zoey as I heard eight pairs of feet quietly glide toward the table we were sitting at. As they stopped in front of us, I looked up. There were defintely eight of them, but only seven vampires. There was a very tall indian boy with short black hair that I assumed was the werewolf, a tall blonde boy with lots of battle scars, a big muscular boy with dark, curly brown hair, a boy with messy bronze hair who had his arm around a short girl, about Zoey's size, that had long wavy brown hair that fell to the center of her back. The only blonde girl, was tall with a figure that you'd usually only see in a magazine, she had beautiful, wavey, golden blonde hair that went just barely past the center of her back, and the boy with dark curly hair had his arm around her. There was also a very short girl with tiny features, she was a bit shorter than Zoey, but had inky black hair that was cropped short and spiked in every direction, whose hand was entwined with the blonde boy's. The last girl, whose features looked even more girl-ish and young than Zoey's, looked as if her father and mother could have been the boy with messy bronze hair and the short girl with wavey brown hair, for she had very long, curly bronze hair and the same features as the women.

"May we sit down?" Asked the bronze haired boy in a very velvet like voice. I looked him in the eye, they were golden, I realized with a start. "Of course, we don't mind company." I said in a perfectly polite manner, I noticed they all had trays of untouched food as well. As they sat down I noticed they were all paired up, even the indian boy was sitting next to the girl with the bronze curls.

"Take down your sheild, we mean no harm," I whispered so fast, barely moving my lips, if they had not been vampire they would not have heard me. They all looked quite taken aback, except for the indian boy who merely looked confused, of course, I'd spoken too fast for him to have understood. The blonde boy with the scars spoke up and I looked towards him, "How can we know that we can trust you? If was Edward-" Here he gestured toward the bronze haired boy,"-says is true, you also have a sheild protecting you. So, go ahead, which of you is a sheild? If you take down yours, we will graciously do the same," He had stopped talking and there was a very brief pause, I looked toward Zoey and Shawn, then I sent my thoughts to them, _Go ahead Zo, take it down when I say so, but keep your minds blank just think of random things, they have a mind reading it seems, I felt him probing my mind in class earlier. _When I was finished, I looked toward the blonde boy again and spoke, "Oh course, we shall take our sheild down, if you do the same. But first, I am Destiny. This is Zoey, our wonderful sheild-" I gestured toward Zoey and she beamed as I complimented her, "And this is Shawn, might we know your names also?" I looked around at them all and was startled to see that the girl with the curly bronze hair had chocolate brown eyes, but that was immpossible, vampires only have black or red eyes, unless they are like us, and have golden. I then seen the indian boy eating his food as if he was starving. The bronze haired boy speaking brought me back to the conversation at hand, "I am Edward, this is my wife Bella,-" he gestured toward the short brown haired girl, "That is Alice and Jasper-" He pointed toward the short girl with black hair and the blonde boy with the scars, "Here is Emmett and Rosalie-" The pretty blonde girl and the burly dark brown, curly haired boy, "And that there is Bella and my daughter Renesmee and her husband Jacob." When he pointed toward the indian boy I thought I detected some kind of coolness, and then I processed the information all the way. "Wait, your daughter? Thats impossible!" I said as I looked at the girl, although it didn't look all that impossible. "That story will wait for another time. For now, let's resolve the sheild issue." Edward spoke again pulling my attention back to the issue indeed. _Go ahead Zo, on three, _I told her through my thoughts. "Okay, on three then. One, Two, Three." As soon as I said three, I plunged into Edwards mind, only to find that it was a jumbled mess. Seems he reads minds, only he doesn't have a choice, all the thoughts just come to him. I moved onto the girl called Bella, and I came up blank, I still couldn't read her mind. So I moved onto Alice, she was thinking about how she loved my hair, that was weird. I moved throught their group and quickly discovered that Jasper was very protective, Alice was very energetic, Edward was protective too, Renesmee was nice and thinking about Jacob, Jacob was thinking about Edward, Bella, and Renesmee and he was really funny and cool, Rosalie was thinking abour her nails and the 'mutt' that kept annoying her still, and Emmett was thinking about engaging in a full out wrestling game with Jasper. I also figured out Emmett and Jasper were complete pranksters. "So, your a mind reader?" I spoke to Edward, but Bella answered me, "Yes, he is." She was smiling like she knew a secret.

"This is all going to have to wait till after school. The bell is about to ring, follow us to our house after school, and we'll all talk. Just meet us in the parking lot." The words were just barely out of Edwards mouth as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

The rest of the passed rather quickly, I didn't dare project any thoughts to anyone, I would tell them about my powers when we got to their house. Gym was annoying because I couldn't really do any of the physical stuff without having to control myself. So me and Zoey partnered up and did what we were told.

Finally, the bell rang and everyone gushed out of the gym and school. Zoey and I found Shawn, then walked to my Nissan, only to find a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche Turbo.


End file.
